Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.9 \times -\dfrac{11}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.9 = -\dfrac{9}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} } = \dfrac{-9 \times -11 } {10 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{9}{10} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} } = \dfrac{99}{200} $